


Greed Displaced

by TicciToby334



Category: RWBY, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Altered Memories, Cosplay, Displaced, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple day at ComiCon; go in, socialize, buy food, meet the people he was fans of, and go home. What made it not so simple was the fact that he had bought a prop from a cosplay salesman, and woke up in a forest, with the memories of his life, and the memories of an undying thief-made-knight-made-fugitive named Ban.





	Greed Displaced

He didn't know what happened. He didn't know why it happened. He just knew that it did. He had cosplayed as Ban from The Seven Deadly Sins while going to ComiCon for fun. It was just going to be a day trip, get in, have fun, socialize a bit and get out. He didn't expect anything strange, except for the occasional hardcore fan.

He was gonna leave, honestly he was. However, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A glint of light off of metal. He looked over and saw four bars of metal, the middle two being engraved with intricate drawings, and the ends being capped with spiraled metal. Each of them connected by short lengths of chain. An exact copy of Ban's Sacred Treasure. Before he could stop himself, he was standing in front of the counter that the weapon rested on. Before he walked away, an older man's spoke.

"Interested in them, are you?" the man asked. He looked up and saw a man who looked like the Happy Mask Salesman. "They've a certain allure, I know" he said softly with a smile.

"Oh, uh, they do, definitely," he said, leaning back a bit as he put his hands in the pockets so that he had a nonchalant look about him. "They look just like the ones from the show" he said, leaning forwards again to get a closer look.

"If you want them, you can have them, for the small price of twenty-five dollars" he said with a soft smile, his eyes closed as he tilted his head a bit.

"Really? That cheap for such great replicas," he said with a awe-filled look as he looked between the props and the salesman. Disbelief entered his eyes as he narrowed them. But after a bit of hesitant paying - all he had on him was twenty-five exactly - and grabbing them, he stood.

"Of course. However, there is a catch," the man said with a sickly sweet voice. He then opened his eyes and glared at the cosplayer before him, which sent shivers down his back. "Enjoy your trip" and that was the last he heard before silence fell and darkness overtook him.

~~

Crimson eyes silently opened to a clear blue sky, dotted with white clouds. The owner sat up smoothly as he looked around a bit, seeing nothing but large trees with thick trunks. He stood and brushed off his pants, only to stop when he saw that there was a bit of red on his skin, on his hip. He lowered the red leather of his pants a bit and raised a brow at the sight of a red fox tattoo'd on his skin.

"Huh... that's very," he said, cutting himself off as he touches his Adam's apple in shock, as his voice was much deeper than it was before. "Strange..." he muttered as he looked around the thick trees, before noticing the four lengths of metal, connected to each other by short lengths of chain. It was similar to nunchaku, if they had four rods. It was the prop he bought from that damn salesman. An exact copy of Ban's Sacred Treasure, Courchouse.

He winced as memories flashed before his eyes, and he put a hand to his forehead as if to stave off a headache. He saw himself getting that prop, but not from the salesman. No, he got it from an older gentleman, with a long white beard and hair. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see people in suits of armor, looking at him with weapons in hand. It was... surreal to say the least.

He picked up the prop and was shocked by how cold it was, as well how heavy. Yet he was able to pick it up with absolute ease. He hummed and slid it in the back of his pants, hiding it underneath his jacket. Looking around, he decided on a path and wandered in that direction, whistling a jaunty tune as he stuck his hands in his pockets, crimson eyes darting this way and that as he took in every single detail, making sure that his hair - which was exactly like the wig that he had gotten for Ban, only real - stayed out of his eyes.


End file.
